DigiHearts
by Invincible2
Summary: New Threat, New Friends, same attitude. Hehe chapter two is a spoiler so if you haven't beaten Kingdom Hearts this will kinda give it away.
1. Destruction

DigiHearts By:Invincible2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts. I'm just useing the characters and their personalities in my story. I really need your reviews and this will not be continued unless you want me to.  
  
  
  
  
  
*ring**ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
'Tai?'  
  
"Yeah Izzy?"said Tai.  
  
'Tai we have a major problem in the digital world'said Izzy.  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
'Well umm.... it seems that sectors are dissapearing at an alarming rate.'  
  
"WHAT? When did this start happening?"  
  
'Well umm.... about the time I called you.'  
  
"Oh great." said Tai, "Alright you get hold of Joe, Mimi, and Matt. I'll tell everyone else. Then meet us at the School Computer lab."  
  
It has been 8 years since the defeat of MalloMyotismon and the restoration of the digital world. Mimi has moved back to japan and has become an actress. Matt has finaly landed his first contract and is on tour through japan. Izzy has opened a new computer repair and upgrade buisness with Yolie. Tai and Sora are getting married in 6 months and Kari and T.K. are getting married at the same time.  
  
Joe has become a leading doctor of the first Digimon and Human Hospitl. Sora inherited the family business and has expanded it to include more of Tokyo. Tai has become a star soccer player and is on his way to becoming regional champion. Kari is studying to be a Kindergarten Teacher and is one year away from getting her diploma.  
  
Davis has opened his noodle cart and has made a small chain of noodle noodle carts all around tokyo. Yolie and Ken have been married for 2 years now and have a kid. Cody is a seinor in high school and is the master of his grandpas' kendo school.  
  
T.K. is a well known writer and is currently working on the story of their adventures in the digital world. Little does he or any of the Digidestened know, but their lives are about to get a little more interesting.  
  
"Hello is anyone in here?" asked Cody "where are they? the email said that they would be here."  
  
"Sorry about the delay Cody," said Tai. Just then everyone walked into the room and there was a brief display of hugging and a lot of talk.  
  
"Ok people," said Izzy "we aren't here for a reunion, we're here to deal with this new threat."  
  
"Don't be in such a rush Izzy," said Kari "its been awhile since we have seen each other in one place."  
  
"I know, but can't it wait until we meet up with the others in the digital world." said Izzy.  
  
"Yeah guys, lets wait to talk until we see my brother and everyone else." said T.K. who was looking forward to seeing his brother for the first time in a year.  
  
"Ok, lets go." said Davis "DIGIPORT OPEN."  
  
Upon entering the digital world they were confronted by their friends and Digimon. There was a brief moment of merryment before the world was shaken by a large earthquake.  
  
"Holy Shit," said Tai "what was that?"  
  
"That was what we call an earthquake Tai" said Matt.  
  
"I know that moron but we've never had an earthquake here."  
  
"Well," said Tentomon "they seem to have started when that giant black ball appeared in the sky."  
  
"What blaaa...aaaahhhh shit" screamed T.K.  
  
Everyone turns to look at T.K. "What did you say" asked Matt and Kari. But at that momment T.K. is more busy looking at the giant ball hanging in the sky with small items moving towards it.  
  
"Ok, what the hell is that and what is that stuff moving toward it?" said Tai  
  
"It's pieces of the Digital World Tai" said Augumon, "But we don't know what the giant ball is."  
  
"I say we go and look at this 'ball' and find out what it is and more importantly if it is dangerous" said Matt "Is everyone ready to digivolve?"  
  
"We can't Matt." said Gabumon.  
  
"Oh and why is that, huh?" said Tai.  
  
"Well we have tried to digivolve but somehow that ball is stopping it." responded Gatomon.  
  
"This is great does that mean that we have to fight this thing without help?" asked Cody.  
  
"Thats the way it looks buddy." said Davis.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" said Tai, "Lets go get that thing!"  
  
"YEAH!!!" was the response from the whole group.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"So they are coming are they?" said a strange voice.  
  
"That is how it seems" another strange voice joins in.  
  
"What happens if the reach the Key Master?"  
  
"Then we destroy them, all of them." said the first.  
  
*Evil laughs from many shadowed figures*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So how was that folks. This is my Second Fic for those who haven't heard of my other story it is called Christmas Disaster. I know that you guys may hate a cliff hanger(i hate them my self) but i had to give some sort of suspence. I promisse to make the next one better. but i need your comments so please review(I don't care if they are flames or not). 


	2. Back to Work

DigiHearts By:Invincible2  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts. Anyone who has a problem can complain to someone who cares.  
  
A/N: Well it seems to have gone over pretty well with some of you although I haven't gotten any reviews for this fic the number of you who visited on mediaminer have persuaded me to continue. So here is Chapter 2. Also for those who have not beteen Kingdom Hearts this will be a spoiler.  
  
  
  
"Come on Sora," said Goofy "we'll find them someday" "Yeah Sora." said Donald. It had been months since the last sighting of any Heartless, and things where returning to normal, well sort of. "Just face it guys," said Sora "I'll never find away back if I can't use the doors anymore." "But Sora..." "Forget it Goofy," he said "I've made up my mind I'll find away to get along here and thats that."  
  
/\That Night/\  
  
'Who am I kidding,' thought Sora as he looked up at the night sky 'I'll never fit in and I'll never be able to work or anything.' Just then he saw a star flicker and die out. "What was that?" he said out loud to no one as he sat upright. "Did what I think happened just happen?" At that he jumped up and ran to the Castle yelling at the top of his lungs. "GOOFY, DONALD, YOUR MAJASTY." He burst into the meeting room and startled everyone within. "A star just went out." "OH NO" yelled everyone in the room. "Come on guys," he said "lets get to work."  
  
/\Menwhile back in the Digital World/\  
  
"Sora lets go." "Coming Tai." The Digidestened where on their way to the ball that was looming over the Digital World when they where stopped by some strange black creature. "What in the hell is that?" asked Matt "I don't know, it doesn't appear on my DigiVice" said Izzy. "Well it's gone now, PATAMON GO." shouted T.K. "BOOMBUBBLE" shouted Patamon as he let loose a ball of explosive air. Everyone stared at the strange thing as it exploded into little colorful balls. "What is that stuff?" asked Mimi "Got me," said Joe "Never seen remains like this from anything human or digimon." "Ignore it," said Tai "we got bigger fish to fry" Everyone looked to where Tai was pointing as a giant version of what was just destroyed appeared, only it had one difference, a large hole in its chest shaped like a heart. "Whoa," said Kari "What is that?" "I don't know," said Ken "but whatever it is we have to take it down." But as he spoke the ground around them was giving way and flying towards the black object in the sky, including them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well thats another one down. I think I'm getting the hang of this Finally. Well send me your reviews and I'll keep writing 'em. Later. 


End file.
